


the things we do ( not just for love, but for love of technology )

by boldly (techburst)



Series: that's it! ( i've come up with a new bit of nonsense ) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, cats are dicks, noct is a brat in everything, pet-sitting, prompto is cute with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techburst/pseuds/boldly
Summary: prompt: "promptis dogsitting tho give it to me."The blond's eyes narrow. "Any other words of wisdom, oh royal cat whisperer?"A shrug. "Maybe don't bite off more than you can chew next time."A huff. "I'm chewing just fine, thanks! It's just ... dude, who names their catSchnookums?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> my twin in all things trash, nico, asked for this one. i need more of prompto with puppers.

In all fairness, it had started out innocently. A couple of fliers, a bit of word-of-mouth about the boy willing to give up a weekend to watch over your _cherished pet_ , and boom! Extra spending money. Money that was going to, undoubtedly, end up being spent on the new model camera he's had his eye on for going on a handful of weeks now, even knowing full-well that it was going to take more than his part-time job earnings to even come close to being able to afford such a beautiful technological specimen. 

Desperate times, as they say. They call for desperate measures. And what better way to round up at least a little of that extra cash by offering your services as a dog-sitter? Cat-sitter? Anything-that-didn't-bite-sitter? ( There might not have been that level of clarification in the initial advert. There might have been an issue with a particularly bitey turtle. He's still convinced that thing had been descended from an adamantoise, because _what normal turtle has teeth like that_!? ) 

But ... er. The fact remains that it had started out innocently. And if he'd had any idea at all that his word-of-mouth would bring in more than just repeat customers, that his service was going to be *so great* that the fliers he'd put up with tear-off tabs bearing his phone number would be picked clean in a matter of hours once he'd been doing it for a couple of weeks — 

He might have stopped to rethink how to go about this. As it stands, that's the only reasoning he's put to the fact that he's currently sitting in the middle of the living room in Noct's apartment, one small pup in his lap and surrounded by a number of others, both large and small balls of fluff ( and not-so-fluff ), trying to make even a _lick_ of sense of one of the lists he'd been given for one of said balls of not-so-fluff. 'A Layman's Guide to Our Precious Schnookums'? 

Who even names their dog Schnookums? Or ... wait — 

He's not entirely convinced that it isn't the one cat he's taken in, a small ( ish ) gray thing stretched out across the back of Noct's couch, looking every bit like it owns the place. ( And, in fact, just might if it keeps looking at everything around it like it's one second away from clawing out eyes. ) Prompto squints, shuffles the papers in his hands and makes a clicking sound with his tongue in the cat's direction. "Hey, kitty kitty, uh ... damn it, don't make me say your name out loud." 

"Cats don't come when they're called anyway, you know." Across the room, Noct stands in the space between kitchen and main living area, a bag of chips in one hand while the other disappears inside it, mouth pulled to the side in the sort of smirk that comes from years of practicing being a _little royal shit_. 

The blond's eyes narrow. "Any other words of wisdom, oh royal cat whisperer?"  
A shrug. "Maybe don't bite off more than you can chew next time."  
_A huff_. "I'm chewing just fine, thanks! It's just ... dude, who names their cat _Schnookums_?"

Behind them both, Schnookums stretches lazily, cracks a yawn with the curl of a pink tongue, eyes blinking open and then sliding back to mere slits, vibrant green gaze passing back and forth between prince and effective pauper with relative disinterest. Meanwhile, the pup in his lap decides that it wants to chew on the corners of the papers in Prompto's hands, and a good chunk of one of the last pages disappears before he notices and, with a small squeak, pulls them out of reach with an admonishing tap to the nose. "You, stop that. That's what treats are for."

A quiet little _boof_ indicates that yes, that is indeed what treats are for, so why haven't you started giving them out yet, you ridiculous human? 

"Hey, Noct, pass me that bag of treats over there, would you?"  
_Boof_.  
"Nuh uh, not those — yeah, those!"

He just barely manages to duck in time to miss that bag whizzing dangerously close to his head, and the ball of fluff in his lap gives an excited _yip_ as it clambers in the direction of where the treats had landed, bag on its side but still sealed. Needle-sharp puppy teeth clamp down on one corner, and some progress is made before the bag itself is snatched up and another admonishing tap to the nose is delivered. "What'd I just say? Stop with the teeth already!"

Across the room, still lingering in the space between kitchen and not-kitchen, the future king of Lucis smiles quietly, secretively to himself; there's a box hidden underneath his bed, just big enough that it might hold a bit of technology that's caught the eye of a certain photographer-in-training, tucked away until the right moment comes along. 

Or until he finally gets fed up with the coating of animal hair that has all but settled on everything. Whichever comes first, he knows only that he doesn't envy anyone the task of vacuuming this place once the weekend is up, and he keeps right on crunching away at those chips without a concern in the world. 

( Sorry, Ignis. )


End file.
